Queen my little pony fansty
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a short story about my character queen buying my little pony panties and does sexual things with them until the last night two pony's on her panties had her on all fours and brought her fansty to life


p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 26.2354px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #dddddd; background-color: #1b1b1b;"how I felt when buying my first set of panties/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 26.2354px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #dddddd; background-color: #1b1b1b;"" last weekend I went out and brought my first pack of panties and got the chance to try them on alone I was so happy when I finally got them I always have been interested in wearing my little pony panties they very colorful and cute as well three colorful panties as pinky pie , rain bow dash , flutter shy , and apple jack and three white ones with the my little pony logos in the front they are a size eight in girl's and feel very soft they are so comfortable you forget your wearing them when I got home later that night I had on the pinky pie panties and I was really in the mood to touch myself so I took my panties off and rubbed my member with them until I came inside of the panties it felt so good then I cleaned them and put them back on "/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 26.2354px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #dddddd; background-color: #1b1b1b;"the fantasy of pinky pie and rain bow dash/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 26.2354px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #dddddd; background-color: #1b1b1b;"- late Saturday night around 11pm queen goes to the bathroom and take's off her panties and then she rubbed her cock with them slowly for about 10 mins at first then she rubbed her self with the panties faster and harder until the pleasure felt so good she came hard as she could inside of her panties then she took a shower and went to sleep -/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 26.2354px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #dddddd; background-color: #1b1b1b;"- the next night she goes to take a shower but before she took her shower she had on her rainbow dash panties she start rubbing her self again like she did last night but this time she decided to grip her member in the front of her panties and started jerking her self off first she went slowly for about 10 mins then she went faster and harder and she finally came in her panties -/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 26.2354px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #dddddd; background-color: #1b1b1b;"- now she takes the panties off and Clean's them then she gets in the shower and let the water run down her body and take's the soap and rubs it all over her body then she rubbed her vagina and started fingering her self hard as she could then she came in the shower then she cleaned her self up and got out the shower and put on a new pair of panties that had flutter shy on them -/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 26.2354px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #dddddd; background-color: #1b1b1b;"- it has been three nights now since queen brought her new my little pony panties this night was the fourth night but this time she was sleeping and had a dream about flutter shy and apple jack -/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 26.2354px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #dddddd; background-color: #1b1b1b;"- she was on all fours in the room flutter shy had her bent over and she was humping her vagina hard as she could until she came deep into her vagina while apple jack was humping her face realy hard then she came in her mouth after that they changed positions this time apple jack humped her until she came in her ass then flutter shy came into her mouth and pulled out of her and her ass queen had came all over the floor and she passed out until the next morning -/p 


End file.
